multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aureum's Amazing Adventure - Ep. 6
This is the sixth and last episode of Aureum's Amazing Adventure. The Episode Aureum: Yeah, looks like you get the job, let's go back to AP-845 to you get the papers. Balius Corpiran: '''Deep in one of my two hearts, I knew the hard work would be worth it. '''Aureum: What? Another message? Balius: It came from the Under-Realm, let's see... Daemos appears on the screen. Daemos: Aureum, you cheeky brat! You think I didn't realize your attempt to poison me with this damn pepper!? Oh... But I realized... To teach you to respect me, I sent a troop of Daemons to destroy your planet-office, AP-034... AHAHAHA! The screen turns off. Aureum: '''Shit! I forgot that he hates pepper! Balius, forgive me, but we'll have to get the documents some other time. Take me to AP-034. '''Balius: Aw, man! *Sigh* here we go... Eight minutes later, in AP-034, owned by Aureum... Aureum: '''Oh my... My... Myself! look at all the damage caused by these imbeciles! Damn you, Omegus! I will not forget that! '''Balius: '''Do you have a plan? '''Aureum: '''Yes, leave me here, I want you to follow the coordinates I wrote on the screen, you'll find a guy in a black hat and sunglasses, tell the guy that you works for me and tell the situation. Then order an antimatter bomb and come back here. '''Balius: '''Understood, I'll be back as soon as I can. Balius flies with A-453 into the space and disappears from Aureum's view. '''Aureum: '''May your gods help you, boy. While Aureum is looking at the sky, a group of Daemons try to attack him, but they are turned into golden statues as soon as they touch him. '''Aureum: '''Idiots... I never let my guard down so easily... Aureum begins to roam around, killing Daemons and looking for survivors... He walks for a long time until he finds a Grey in a suit. '''Grey: '''Boss? Ah, thanks to Ravagus! They attacked us without warning, sir! We didn't even have time to counterattack! '''Aureum: '''Has anyone called the cosmic police? '''Grey: '''Most likely, I hope they will arrive soon. '''Aureum: Has anyone identified the leader? Gray: Yes sir, it was a Cthulhian, but these monsters killed the poor thing... He said he was a big humanoid black goat with three arms and six red eyes and a gigantic tongue that... The Gray is pierced by a sharp tongue that kills him instantly. Aureum: '''Damn... I suppose you're the leader of this troop, what's your name, stinky goat? '''???: '''The Great Daemos calls me... '''Baalzaboth. Aureum: '''So... Prepare to die, Baalzaboth. The goat tries to pierce Aureum with its tongue, but Aureum deflects and throws petroleum into Baalzaboth's eyes. '''Baalzaboth: '''I don't need eyes to kill you, worm. Baalzaboth begins to scratch the air to try to hit Aureum. Aureum finds this ridiculous and when the goat finally hits him, his arms transforms into emerald. '''Baalzaboth: '''AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!!! WHAT KIND OF BLACK MAGIC DID YOU USE ON ME?! '''Aureum: '''What, This? Ah, I've been doing this since I was a kid, when my brothers asked me to do something funny... Baalzaboth takes advantage of Aureum's distraction and kicks the stomach of the god of fortune. '''Baalzaboth: '''I don't need arms or eyes to kill you, idiot. Aureum recovers and runs to the goat, who tries again to pierce him with his tongue. When the demon's tongue touches Aureum, it instantly transform into silver. '''Baalzaboth: '''NNNGHHH!!! Nnn, NNNh... '''Aureum: You know, I even thought of sparing you, but someone has to avenge the death of my employees... Aureum begins to pull Baalzaboth's tongue, the goat tries to resist, but Aureum's strength is so great that he tears off the demon's head along with the tongue. Liters of black blood begin to drip to the floor... The Daemons feel the death of their general and everyone will attack Aureum. The god of gold managed to kill each of them, but as he is only an avatar of the original, the battle dealt fatal damage to him... Balius finally arrives with the bomb... Balius: '''Sorry for the delay, boss, but the guy asked a lot of questions before giving me the bomb and... '''My gods! What did they do to you? Aureum: '''A beating, I assume, have you seen the space police? '''Balius: '''Yes, they are coming here, here is the antimatter bomb. '''Aureum: '''Excellent, everything going as planned, see that portal? That's where these creatures come out, Daemos keep this portal open with a telepathic connection... Give me the bomb. Balius gives the bomb to Aureum. Aureum starts running for the portal, Balius tries to hold it, but Aureum turns he to gold. '''Aureum: '''Sorry boy, but this is my revenge, the injuries caused by the Daemons will kill me anyway, and don't worry, you'll only be in this state for ten minutes. Aureum activates the bomb and jumps into the portal... '''Under-Realm, Daemos' Castle The Under-Realm emperor sits on his throne, confident of his victory, until... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Aureum's plan was a success, the anti-matter bomb disintegrates Daemos and his castle, instantly ceasing the mental connection with the portal. The explosion also destroyed the capital of this infernal dimension. The remaining Daemons on AP-034 are soon wiped out by the space police, the survivors are rescued, but a young Beartenian, despite getting a job, is saddened by the loss of a friend... Balius (Call): '''Sweetie? I got the job... '''Galinas: '''This is wonderful, honey! And other new, '''I'm pregnant! Balius: '''I'll be... Daddy? '''YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Narrator: '''Well guys, this is the end, thanks to you, who followed the series to the end... '''THE END.